Prompts
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: collection of fic prompts i've gotten on askelishane on tumblr over the past little while. warning for this like swearing, sex, and blood! i might update this if i keep getting them (and they aren't long enough to post on their own)


**KORD/ELI - "Didn't you see what I did?"**

"Didn't you see what I did?" Eli asked from the couch, looking up from the game on his phone to ask the troll as he stepped out of the washroom after his shower.

"What?" Kord tilted his head slightly as he used a small towel to dry his hair.

"Ahhh, I"m sure you'll see~" The boy turned around with a smirk, causing the troll to panic slightly. The first thing that came to mind was the condition of his precious mecha beast.

Kord didn't hesitate to run to the garage, sighing angrily when he saw what the boy was talking about…

Apparently while he showered Eli had thought it'd be a fun idea to spray paint Kord's mecha, the side was covered in big pink letters that read:

"DICK TOO BOMB"

Eli had less than a second to launch himself over the back of the couch, running up the stairs and struggling to hold the door to his room closed as the troll pounded his fists against the wooden surface.

"You're dead, dude!" The threat was slightly muffled, and although it struck fear into the boys heart he couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

**KORD/ELI - "You're not useless."**

"Chin up…" Kord begged as he knelt in front of the Shane, who's head hung low and tears slowly rolled down his pale, mud stained cheeks.

"How?" He raised his blue eyes to meet with Kord's brown. "If… if I didn't screw up they'd still be here!" He slammed a fist into the ground. Kord sighed and shook his head, looking over his shoulder for only a second to take a glance and the lifeless body of an innocent person.

"It's not your fault-" He started, placing a hand onto Eli's shoulder, which was soon shaken off before the boy shouted.

"Yes it is!" The flow of tears became slightly heavier. "I'm no hero! I'm useless!" He shoved his face into his hands and sobbed, his chokes causing Kord to ache more with every second.

"You're not useless…" He spoke with a gentle tone, but still quite stern. "Come here…" He mumbled as he sat with the boy and wrapped a large arm around his smaller frame. Eli gladly accepted the embrace, leaning his head on Kord's shoulder as he was pulled into the cavetroll's lap for comfort.

* * *

**DANA/TRIXIE - "I'm gonna be sick."**

"Oh god… oh god…" Trixie shook her head, trying her best not to look away from the computer screen. "Why are they… oh god!" This was something she wouldn't be able to forget.

"Come on! You gotta go through with it, otherwise I win!" Dana laughed, confident that she'd be the victor.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Trixie gagged, putting a hand over her mouth, she should've disagreed to doing this! She had heard things about 'Two Girls One Cup' but she didn't think it was THIS bad!

"You're not even half way through come on!" Dana laughed harder, she could already sense Trixie was about to bail… or blow chunks. Either way she'd win the bet and the redhead would have to pay up~

* * *

**TWIST/ELI - "Look at me- just breathe, okay?"**

It was weird thinking that 4 years ago Twist and Eli were at each others throats, that the two of them never got along. Now here they were, a 19 and 21 year old having sex with each other for the first time in their 3 month long relationship.

It was a little awkward at first, mostly for Eli since he didn't really know what to do, Twist carefully walked him through everything and kept asking if he was alright and if he wanted to keep going.

"Look at me- just breathe, okay?" Teal eyes focused on Eli, watching carefully as he wriggled and squirmed to get comfortable.

Eli had to admit it hurt quite a bit, even with prepations, but at the same time it felt really good. He looked up to Twist as the blonde spoke, and obeyed. His chest rose with the deep breath he took, calming him down so he'd relax.

Thinking about doing this was always a little freaky for Eli, he always though Twist would be really drough and go too quickly, but, he was actually really careful about everything. Going slowly and stopping whenever Eli reacted to something, he seemed to be more focused on the Shane's pleasure than his own…

* * *

**TWIST/ELI - "Shit, are you bleeding!?"**

Eli hissed as his gaze fell to his hand, bruised and stained crimson with the red liquid that flowed from his nose.

"Shit, are you bleeding?!" Twist spoke with heavy sarcasm in his voice. A chuckle made it's way from his throat afterwards as he skipped forward.

"No… not at all…" Replying to sarcasm with sarcasm, _nice_. Eli attempted to stand up but grunted loudly when something hit his chest, hard, knocking him down to the dirty ground and holding him in place. A glare was sent up to the blonde, who now stood over, and on, the Shane.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop picking fights with me…" Even though his face was hard and angry his voice carried a cheery tone, almost like he could sing about it.

Breathing became more difficult for Eli and all he felt was pain as the boot was pressed down to his chest with more force. He couldn't speak, definitely couldn't call for help, so he just sat and took it. All the struggling in the world couldn't get him out of his situation, he had even tried giving Twist a punch to the knee with enough force to break his leg, but the position and Eli's current condition didn't allow much power to go through.

The weight was lifted but the pain remained. With the loss of the foot came Twist straddling Eli's waist, sitting on him to hold him down.

"Back off…" Eli hissed as a hand was placed on his throat to keep his head down. He snarled as Twist lowered his head so his face was only a few centimeters from Eli's ear, navy hair shifted from his breath. Eli pressed his hands into Twist's chest to push him away, but the blonde didn't even shift…

"Same as always, right?" He laughed before standing up and walking away, laughing at how often he had seen Eli defeated in their little fights that had occured over the last year or two.


End file.
